The Merry Murderesses Strike Back
by NaughtyPiratesRock
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. What happens when Velma and Roxie's fame is threatened? Will it drive them to revenge? Murder? Chapter 5 is up.
1. Born Ready

_A/N: Alright, I'm officially off strike and I thought I'd add a new story to celebrate. This is what happens after Chicago, after Velma and Roxie's rise to the top. They live together, but they're not in a relationship. So, with that in mind, enjoy and review please._

Velma, who was half submerged in subconscious thoughts, rolled over sleepily. She had enjoyed a nice, pleasant dream until someone rudely woke her up. She cracked her eyes open to see Roxie staring back at her. Honey eyes met baby blue; a faint smile crept to Roxie's lips.

"Boo," she whispered, giggling at Velma's face. Slight amusement and annoyance were plainly visible on Velma's features, and she wondered what time it was.

"Rox, why do you insist on bugging me early in the morning, you know it makes me all cranky." Velma sighed, rolling over again so that now her back faced Roxie.

"Velma, you'd be cranky anyway so why does it matter?" Roxie asked, staring at the back of Velma's head. Velma shifted slightly, feeling the heat of Roxie's stare. All Velma's attempted efforts to go back to sleep were obliterated by Roxie's penetrating stare, and Velma knew she could keep it up for hours. Growling slightly, she sat up on the edge of the bed, rolling her stiff neck back and forth.

"Alright Rox, you win, I'm up." Velma groaned, standing up to stretch. She glanced at Roxie who gave her a happy grin, clearly satisfied with Velma's reaction.

"Get ya every time," Roxie said smugly, smirking at Velma. Velma gave the famous death glare and that seemed to soften Roxie, if only temporarily.

"Shut it, you little shit," Velma said, beginning to take out a clean skirt to wear.

"Ready for tonight's act?" Roxie wondered, glancing up at Velma from the bed. Velma didn't seem to hear her, continuing to dress herself. Roxie sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Roxie, you little drama queen, get outta my bed before I make you get out." Velma heard muffled protests from under the sheets, sighing she walked out of the room, leaving Roxie to protest to the walls.

Roxie must have finally realized that Velma was no longer in the room because she walked into the kitchen. Velma smirked, Roxie looked slightly puzzled.

"Vel, you didn't answer my question."

"When did you ask me a question?" Velma wondered, clearly having missed something. Roxie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I asked if you were ready for tonight's act?" Roxie said. Velma gave her signature smirk again.

"I was born ready, Rox."

_A/N: So? What did you think? Naughty Pirates like reviews._


	2. The Act and Giusi

**Sorry it took so long to update, it's been pretty busy around here lately. Anyway, this is where the story starts getting interesting. I would have added a song I wrote for this chapter, but since songfics aren't allowed anymore, I didn't. Please read and review, and ENJOY!**

Velma took great care in getting her make-up perfect for the act tonight. Roxie, on the other hand, was getting frustrated because Velma was taking so long.

"Vel, do ya mind? You're not the only one who has to get ready ya know?" Roxie yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. Velma rolled her eyes and continued applying lipstick to her already full, lush lips.

"Rox, shut up. You take longer than I do to get ready!"

"Only 'cause you take so long to begin with! If you let me use the bathroom first, then I could get done quicker!" Roxie retorted, Velma again rolled her eyes.

After five more minutes, Velma finished and let Roxie in the bathroom. Roxie glared murder at her fellow hoofer as she squeezed through the narrow doorway and Velma. Velma gave her famous smirk and went to get her costume on.

"Roxie! Where's my costume?" Velma called, fumbling through drawers furiously.

"Up your ass," Roxie muttered, putting her make-up on.

"ROX!" Velma screamed.

"Velma, I don't know. Did you look in the closet?" Roxie asked.

"Yes, I looked in the closet and…never mind, I found it!" Velma called. Roxie rolled her eyes.

Once Velma had dressed and Roxie finished her make-up, they made their way to The Onyx, arriving five minutes before their act started. It was chaos backstage, stagehands were missing and some of the other acts hadn't arrived yet.

There was one girl who was there, but she wasn't supposed to be. This girl was looking for Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart. Making her way through the backstage, she found the dressing rooms. There was one, "Velma and Roxie", and she knew that was the one. She cautiously knocked on the door, no answer. She turned the doorknob and opened it, expecting to see Velma and Roxie getting ready, but instead she saw two empty chairs and clothing all over the place.

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Chicago's finest, those killer-dillers, Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart!" The girl heard the roar of the crowd as the music began playing; she knew she would have to wait until after the show to find Velma and Roxie.

The show was nothing short of amazing, Velma and Roxie in perfect unison, dancing all over the stage. The crowd was in awe of them, watching their every move, cheering and clapping whenever they performed a complicated dance move. Velma and Roxie soaked up the limelight, loving the attention of the men and women.

Backstage, in their dressing room, Velma was smoking and Roxie watched her in disgust.

"Good show, eh?" Velma said.

"Yeah. Vel, ya know those things can kill ya right?" Roxie said, fanning the smoke Velma blew in her direction.

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm gonna kick the bucket this very second right?" Velma retorted. Roxie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me for caring then," she snapped. Spending all day with Velma could really wear on your patience.

Velma was about to say something back, but a knock on their door stopped her.

"What do ya want?" She yelled.

"I want to speak with Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart," came the reply. Velma rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a sec," Roxie said, making her way towards the door. Roxie opened the door to see a young girl standing there, looking nervous.

"Who're you?" Velma asked, blowing more smoke.

"Giusi Carangi," the girl said, Velma raised an eyebrow.

"Gee-oo-si?" she asked, blowing another puff of smoke. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, Giusi."

"What do ya want from us, Carangi?" Velma asked, glancing at Roxie, who look baffled.

"I want to be part of your act."


	3. Furious and Delighted

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. These next chapters are really special, because they're a present for my fake wife, Kelsey A.K.A. No One's Wife.**

**Kels: Here ya go babe, just like I promised. I hope you enjoy them. MISS YOU LOTS FAKE WIFE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Velma and Roxie glanced at each other, then back at Giusi. Was this kid for real?

"So…can I? Do I have to audition or something?" Giusi looked at them expectantly. Roxie's eyes nearly popped out of her head, giving her the appearance of a very blonde, very skinny bug.

"Rox, come here," Velma said, throwing her cigarette to the floor and grabbing Roxie's warm hand, dragging her to the far corner of the tiny room. Velma gave a furious glance at Giusi, and then turned her attention again to Roxie.

"Velma, what the hell are we gonna do? We can't have another person in our act; we already take up the whole stage between the two of us!" Roxie whispered frantically.

"Well, she can't be part of the act. No way Rox, that little shit is going to steal our act from us. Look at her! She's young, gorgeous, and she can probably dance circles around us!" Velma looked somewhat frightened. Roxie was taken aback by this side of Velma, and she decided she didn't like it.

"Uh…I'm gonna go find Marty." Roxie said, taking her leave of Velma and Giusi…bad idea.

"So, can I be in your act?" Giusi asked Velma. Velma's eyes narrowed at her words, her fists clenched at her sides. Giusi took no note of this, and asked again.

"No." Velma said in a somewhat controlled voice. It was Giusi's turn to narrow her eyes. The tension built between the two women was almost suffocating, it made the seconds seem like minutes, and the minutes seem like hours. Velma was exercising a great deal of self-control; there was a gun in the second drawer of the dresser just to her right, making it extremely tempting for Velma.

Finally Roxie burst through the door, looking out of breath, and staring around wildly. Clearly she was expecting Velma to be beating the crap out of Giusi, and was quite surprised when she saw Velma perched on the table with a cigarette in her hand blowing large puffs of smoke in anger.

"Well?" Velma said, blowing another large puff of smoke. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Roxie, who raised her own eyebrow in return, letting her eyes casually wander in Giusi's direction before going back to Velma.

"Roxie? What did he say?"

"He said that Giusi should come back tomorrow at 9 a.m. for an audition," Roxie said calmly, noting Velma's furious glare at herself and then Giusi. Giusi looked nothing short of delighted and smug.

"Velma, we should go home, big day tomorrow. We have new music to go over and new dances to learn," Roxie spoke meaningfully to Velma, saying her words slowly, letting them sink into Velma's head. Velma nodded, threw one last furious glance at Giusi, and followed Roxie out the door.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.**


	4. We're Infamous

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 4! Velma may have been a tiny bit out of character in the last chapter, but she'll be totally in character for most of the rest of the chapters, I think.**

**Kels: Here ya go babe, just like I promised. I hope you enjoy them. MISS YOU LOTS FAKE WIFE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Roxie and Velma finally arrived back at their apartment, Velma was on the verge of strangling Roxie and kept looking at her with murder in her eyes. Roxie was entirely calm about this, which only added to Velma's aggravation.

"An audition! How could he! That bastard, I knew he was up to something!" Velma screamed, walking into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Roxie followed her, laughing silently.

"What the hell's so funny?" Velma snapped, pulling a glass out of the cupboard and grabbing the bottle of scotch.

"Velma, when does Marty ever come in at 9 am to audition someone?" Roxie asked, giving Velma a look that clearly said "Think about it". Velma gave Roxie a smirk.

"Roxie, you sneaky little bitch!" She laughed, sipping her scotch.

"I learned from the best," Roxie said, "I'm gonna go to bed, see ya in the morning Vel."

"'night Rox." Velma said, leaning back in her chair, she sighed.

"That kid…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One…two…three!" Velma counted, more for Roxie's benefit than her own. They were rehearsing the new dance steps for next week's act, both women danced energetically all morning.

"Alright kids, take five," Marty called, standing up to go talk to the piano player. Velma made her way to the dressing room she shared with Roxie, and she sat in front of the mirror, fixing her makeup and wiping off the beads of sweat that covered her forehead.

"Good rehearsal, huh?" Roxie asked, sitting down next to Velma, who nodded in agreement. Velma was about to comment on the new dance steps, when they were quite rudely interrupted by a very flustered looking Giusi. Velma's smug expression lit up her features when she saw Giusi glaring at them from the doorway.

"Miss your audition?" Velma smirked, Giusi's eyes narrowed angrily. Then she turned to Roxie.

"You lying little bitch! I'm ten times better lookin' than you! How dare you humiliate me?" She yelled, Roxie was cracking up and Velma chuckled.

"You may be better lookin' than her," Roxie's eyes narrowed at Velma's words, "but she's the one Chicago wants." Roxie smiled.

"Why would Chicago want some murdering, lying, skinny bitch?" Giusi spat.

"Because we're _infamous_."

**REVIEW! Thank you.**


	5. A Few Phone Calls

**A/N: Woot woot, chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed the last couple chapters, the rest of this story is going to come together pretty quickly now. We're gonna go a little deeper in to what Giusi wants, and all that jazz, even though I'm sure she's not the most well-liked character in the story. Alright, enjoy!**

**Kels: Here ya go babe, just like I promised. I hope you enjoy them. MISS YOU LOTS FAKE WIFE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Velma and Roxie watched Giusi storm out of their dressing room, and they roared with laughter, Roxie having to hold herself up by grabbing the chair for support.

"Ha! Did you see her face?" Velma managed to get out finally, still chuckling slightly. All Roxie could do was nod, if she opened her mouth she knew she wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giusi walked down the dark Chicago streets, even though it was noon, it was dark out. Rainy and cold, she shivered as she walked up the front steps of her apartment building. _Bitches_, she thought bitterly. _I should be the one on stage, not them._

After five flights of stairs, Giusi made her way to her door, and unlocked it quickly, glad to be out of the cold rain. Turning the lights on, she walked into her bedroom to change out of her wet clothes.

Suddenly, the idea hit her, if she couldn't be part of their act, she'd steal it from them. She'd find two other, highly talented girls, and set out to getting a new act started, one that would surely knock Velma and Roxie off the top.

Giusi smiled at her own brilliance, that would work, but where to find two other girls…that was the hard part. _Oh well, I'll worry about that later, _she thought. Right now, she just wanted warm clothes and a drink. Changing her clothes quickly, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Velma looked at Roxie, who looked consumed in evil thoughts, and smirked. She knew what was going on in that little blonde head.

"Come up with anything yet?" Velma asked, sipping the scotch she had poured herself, looking at Roxie. Roxie giggled, she knew what Giusi was up to.

"She'll try to steal our act, I know what she's thinking, I was like her once." Velma was surprised by Roxie's perceptiveness, but then, after she thought about it, she wasn't. Roxie was right, she was like Giusi once, not so forward, but she still wanted to be the biggest star in Chicago. Velma decided to trust Roxie, since the kid seemed to be coming up with some pretty good ideas lately.

"So, how do we stop her?" Roxie looked thoughtful for a moment, before beginning to answer Velma's question.

"I think we might have to make a few phone calls," Roxie grinned. Velma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

**A/N: Alright, if I hadn't stopped it there, I would have gone on forever. Next chapter soon. REVIEW.**


End file.
